Let me give your heart a break
by Animegames
Summary: My name is Kagome Sakura I have started a new school in Japan since I have returned from England. I am good friends with Tomoyo. My life was typical until the day I met a funny looking boy in a fight... sounohara X OC
1. Chapter 1: The first meeting

**Animegames: It may be shoryt and really bad but Here you go I was planning this for a while**

* * *

This is a story about a boy and a girl, falling in love. But this isn't your typical love story like in clannad itself. It's not about tomoya and nagisa or the fujibiyasii twins or kotomi and finally not Tomoyo. This is a story about sounohara and a new original character called Kagome.

Kagome is an old friend of Tomoyo's who has just come back from England. She is quite tall with long dark brown hair and blue eyes; she is very smart and beautiful. She is popular with the guys since she is beautiful and smart as well as being sporty and cute. She has already gained a fan club. But let's get on to how she first met the delinquent duo and her soon to be first crush.

Kagome's P.O.V

I'm so nervous it's my first day at my new school. I moved to England and have gained knowledge but I still remember how to speak Japanese luckily. I know Tomoyo goes to this school since somehow we got a house next to her. Well probably wasn't coincidence but still. I have everything ready and perfect. My school uniform fits nicely and my bag is ready with my books which Tomoyo got me. I grab my toast kissing my mum on the cheek as I leave the house to find Tomoyo waiting.

"Sorry" I explained.

"That's ok it's your first day so it's fine anyway I'm always early" Tomoyo said calmly.

So we set off up the hill. My first day at my new school. There was already trouble up ahead it was a fight between a funny looking boy and the rugby group.

"Hey, Tomoyo what's going on over there?" I asked.

Sounohara's P.O.V

Great the rugby team wanted to fight me so I was embarrassed in front of the whole school. Could life get any better…?

"Oi, Runt you gonna fight back or what?" asked one of the older ones

"Whatever I don't want to cause any problems I wasn't that bothered today. The only day I came to school on time and I get picked on by these guys.

"Fine if you're not going to react we might as well use this as a chance" Another older one yelled getting his fist ready to punch.

* * *

**Animegames: Please leave your reviews and tell me if you want another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Kagome?

**Animegames: hope you like it. leave your reviews on if you want more or any suggestions. sorry if its bad.**

* * *

Sounoharas P.O.V

I was waiting to get punched when I saw a girl standing in front of me. She had long brown hair and was quite tall.

But now wasn't the time to think like that she was protecting me from the rugby club! What was she? Some kind of idiot?

Kagome's P.O.V

Before I knew it I was standing in front of this boy and had my hold on the oldest boy's fist. He was strong but I was stronger as I squeezed his hand he yelled in pain. He then ran away with all the other stupid boys.

Tomoyo had already got everyone away and sorted. Luckily there was still a good 30 minutes till school started.

"Hey" I said turning to face the funny looking boy.

"Hi" He said nervously. He was obviously scared of me.

"Ermmm thanks for saving me I guess. My names sounohara what's yours?" He asked lending a hand out to shake. Was this guy simple or what?

"You're welcome. Anyway my name is Kagome. Kagome Sakura but you can call me sakura-san. Nice to meet you sounohara" I shook his hand out of politeness.

When a blue haired boy and a red haired girl walked up to sounohara

"Bye" I ran off before I even got involved with that lot. Somehow I knew the name sounohara from somewhere probably Tomoyo. I'll ask her later.

Tomoya's P.O.V

"Who was that girl?" I asked Sounohara confused.

"Her name is Sakura Kagome. But she introduced herself in a funny way. Anyway she saved me from the rugby club. Anyway Sakura-san looked like she is friends with Tomoyo" Explained sounohara.

"Well she did seem nice and pretty" Said Nagisa. I looked at nagisa and thought nobody could beat her beauty. She then looked at me and somehow knew what I thought since she blushed.

"Well I shall ask Tomoyo later" Since I was good friends with her I might as well ask for Sounohara's sake.

Tomoyo's P.O.V

During Lunch I was told Tomoya wanted to talk to me so I left Kagome to wait for me. As I entered the hall I kicked Sounohara who was trying to run and fight me again…

"Give up bleach boy.. Yes Tomoya what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to know about this Sakura Kagome girl for him" he pointed to sounohara who was still unconscious.

"Kagome, well she went to my old school until she left for England a few years back. But she is very clever and very sporty as well as pretty and fashionable; also she is very popular with both the boys and girls already. Kagome is never really interested in boys much she is far too busy for a delinquent like Sounohara. She doesn't fall in love easily and doesn't like to be played with" As I finished my sentence I flicked my hair and returned to Kagome to eat lunch together.

Tomoya's P.O.V

Well this wasn't good news for Sounohara. As he became conscious again he looked at me hopefully and I shook my head.

"Oh well. There's Plenty more fish in the sea. Hey! there's a cute girl!" And off sounohara went.

I knew he wouldn't be serious about this at all. Idiot..

Kagome's P.O.V

"What was this boy asking about?" I asked Tomoyo

"Oh! Tomoya, Well he was asking about you for sounohara" She answered

"Sounohara, the boy from this morning. Why did he want to know?" I asked Tomoyo curiously.

"I don't know. Once you've finished go to this room, since I have student council" Tomoyo handed me a piece of paper showing me where to go as she ran out.

So I packed up my lunch and started walking to the old school building…


	3. Chapter 3: The punch

**Animegames: Hope you like it.**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

I looked at the door. "This is the place" I thought to myself. I knocked then opened the door to find a group of seniors.

"Hello do you want to join the drama club?" Asked the red haired girl, from this morning.

"Err no sorry. My friend Tomoyo told me to go here" I answered

"Oh! So you're Kagome. My names Okazaki Tomoya, Nice to meet you" Said the blue haired boy.

Before I knew it I was introducing myself to the group of friends. In the Drama club was Kotomi the smartest girl in the school she had Indigo hair and was very kind but shy. Then there was Kyou one of the twins, she had long purple hair and was quite clever and also quite forward and feisty, but deep down she was nice. Ryou was the other twin who was the opposite of her sister with short purple hair and was very shy, her hobby is fortune telling and she was very nice. Finally out of the girls there was Nagisa, the red haired girl, she told me she gets ill easily but loves drama and the big dango family. A very weird bunch of girls, if I do say so myself.

Then there was Tomoya Okazaki, the blue haired boy who used to play basketball but can't anymore due to an injury, he was not the smartest but was very funny and cool. Then there was the funny looking guy from this morning Yohei sounohara, who used to play football until he got into a big fight with the team, he has a younger sister and he isn't smart and likes girls a lot, like Tomoyo said a pervert.

Finally I introduced myself and we were all acquainted with each other. Obviously this was Tomoyo's secret group of friends and I liked them they were normal and really nice.

Sounohara's P.O.V

"Hey Sakura-san. I heard you don't have time for boys" I asked curiously.

"I don't I'm far too busy with all the sports clubs I'll be joining. Why are you asking?" Kagome answered confused.

"Just wondering since I was going to say I don't fall in love really. There's no one special at the moment so don't get excited" I was speaking before speaking again.

Here it comes the agonizing kick, but Kagome didn't kick me but punched me and this punch was agonizingly painful and I hit against the wall then fell to the floor.

"Idiot, who would ever be interested in a funny looking boy like you" she said flicking her hair then leaving to go to class. She is definitely Tomoyo's friend.

Kagome's P.O.V

Stay strong he's not worth it. I knew the punch was hard but he deserved it right? Stop thinking like this Kagome don't repeat what happened in England.

_Flashback_

"_I love you" I said to Thomas_

"_Oh you are so gullible! I have been playing with you all along. Could you be more stupid and I thought you were smart. I thought wrong. Whatever." He said in cruel words and then just left me there crying._

_End of Flashback_

That's when I promised myself to never fall in love so easily again and when my parents said we were moving back to Japan. My new start.

I walked back to class to find Tomoyo waiting for me.

"Sounohara is an idiot. I HATE HIM!" I hugged Tomoyo holding back the tears.

"I know. I know how you feel" She hugged me back patting my head.

Tomoyo P.O.V

It was the end of school I told Kagome to wait since she thought I had school council but I didn't I was going to KILL sounohara. I soon found him in the drama room with Nagisa and Tomoya.

"SOUNOHARA!" I yelled as he jumped up and squealed.

"W-WHAT what did I do?" He asked completely scared.

"You were mean to Kagome you idiot!" I yelled whilst I kicked him 1000 times and then finished with a final kick sending him out the window. He landed with a bang

"Wasn't that a bit mean on sounohara?" Asked Nagisa. Why did she have to be so darn cute and innocent?

"No he hurt my friend. He deserved what he got." I left the room with a swift flick.

Sounohara's P.O.V

Why does she have to be so mean to me? That really hurt!

As I just recovered there was a girl kneeling beside me with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Are you ok?" It was Kagome Sakura!

"I'm fine just a bit bruised" How could I think of her like that? Probably because I was still recovering.

"No you're not let's get you to the nurse" Kagome helped me up then started walking me to the nurse.

We soon got to the nurses room but she was out so Kagome had to deal with me…

* * *

**Animegames: Please please leave a review on what you think and what could happen.**


	4. Chapter 4: The nurse's office

**Animegames: sorry its short but leave a review of what you think and what you think should happen next.**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

This was definitely Tomoyo hurting Sunohara. Oh well she was obviously defending me, might as well treat him to make up for it. Anyway the nurse wasn't in so I was left to treat Sunohara luckily my friend Rei. Just then before I even started on Sunohara Rei walked in to the nurse's room.

"Hello Kago-chan I didn't know you would be here. Why are you here? "Rei asked.

Rei was a very shy girl before I knew her she has long wavy browny blond hair with sky blue eyes. She also wore glasses and was very kind and once we were friends she was very loud. Rei's last name is Sasaki. Rei loves cute things especially cats and Books as well as anime. Rei is quite good at sport and very clever and a very loyal friend. She doesn't like dogs and anybody who upsets her friends.

"Well Rei I'm here because Sunohara got hurt somehow and I came here to treat him" I answered hoping she could help me.

She knew this look and sat down and took over and treated Sunohara who kept on wincing but looking at Rei somehow.

"Your names Rei, right? I'm Yohei Sunohara and single" and before he knew it Rei had pulled a bandage to tight and he was yelling.

"I know who you are Tomoyo told me so I suggest you don't do that." Rei said with her evil voice giving a dirty look to Sunohara.

Rei's P.O.V

Oh he was annoying. I hate Sunohara, he was a flirt and I don't think Kagome knew it but she would soon fall for him since she is like that and I can just see it happening since I predicted her future and it all pointed to. HIM! As soon as I was done I left Kagome saying I would see her leaving the two together.

Sunohara's P.O.V

That Rei girl is very violent even though she appears innocent. Oh, well. Oh. Wait. She left Kagome and I together. Alone.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about Rei she sometimes gets like that I don't know why I hope she didn't hurt you." Kagome said to me kindly and looking into my eyes. Oh. Why was she so darn cute but out of my reach.

"That's ok and yes I'm fine it didn't hurt that much. Anyway I need to be going" Before she could say anything I ran out the room escaping before anything could happen.

I started walking home when I saw a girl all alone walking down the path. So I decided to say Hello…


	5. Chapter 5: The confession

**Animegames: sorry its short but I hope you like it please leave a review below on what you think and any suggestions.**

* * *

Sunohara's P.O.V

There she was a girl a little shorter than me with her blond hair in a ponytail and the most memorizing green eyes, why was she alone?

"Hi!" I said to this girl.

"Hello…" She replied

"My names Sunohara Yohei but you can call me Yohei. What's your name?" I was hoping to get her name.

"My name is Meisnet Haruhi. But you may call me Haru-chan" Her name even more gorgeous then her looks.

"So Haru-chan. Why are you walking alone?" I was blushing.

"Well I needed to do something and my friends had all gone home so I decided to walk home" I could listen to her voice all day long.

"H-Haru-chan I know this is sudden but I really like you and I would like to get to know you better but would you like to go out" The sakura blossom blew around us and Haruhi was looking at me with her gorgeous deep green eyes.

"y-yes I would love to I feel the same way Yohei-kun" I was over joyed I couldn't hold it in. I needed to kiss her before I knew it I was holding her and was moving in for the kiss.

Kagome's P.O.V

I wonder why Sunohara left so quickly. Oh well. I decided to walk home alone so I started walking home when I saw two people with blond hair. I looked closer and it was Sunohara and a girl from my year I think her name is Haruhi. But what were they doing?

I got a bit closer and I found out that Sunohara and Haruhi were kissing. I couldn't help it a tear dropped from my eye and I just ran as fast as I could…


	6. Chapter 6: The tears fall

**Animegames: sorry its short but I hope you like it please leave reviews :)**

* * *

Tomoyo's P.O.V

I was walking home because I knew Kagome had left already when I saw her ahead of me. But she had stopped. I was about to call her name when she started to run and a saw a stream of tears fall from her eyes and ahead of her I saw Sunohara kissing Haruhi.

I started running at the speed of the light and then jumped with my leg out ready to kick Sunohara in the face. That's when he saw Kagome but did nothing.

That was the last straw this kick would be the most painful!

Sunohara's P.O.V

The kiss was perfect for Haruhi just not for me this isn't right…

But then I saw Kagome running of crying my heart was hurting and my brain was making me want to comfort her and hug her. Maybe even love her.

Before I could even act I was flying through the air at an astonishing rate and the pain was unbelievable. I soon landed with a bang against the wall. Haruhi ran up to me.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY? YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T EVER TALK TO KAGOME AGAIN!" Tomoyo was screaming at me whilst crying herself. Once she had finished she ran after Kagome to find her. I felt so bad and so guilty.

"Sunohara are you okay? The kiss was perfect it's not your fault at all. That girl just came at the wrong time." Haruhi was being so kind yet said "that girl" very spitefully.

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I can't go out with you if you call Kagome that and the kiss was perfect for you but not for me. I was kissing the wrong girl even if you are pretty you will make some other boy much happier than me." I got up whilst saying this.

Then Haruhi was glaring at me and I was slapped hard around the face and she ran off. I deserved every punishment in the world for this. I wanted to go to my room, but first I need to find Kagome so I ran off in the same direction as Tomoyo did.

Kagome's P.O.V

Why am I crying? If Sunohara's happy I should be he's not my boyfriend he's not even a friend. But I knew I had fallen in love even if we weren't that close my heart pounded whenever I was near him. I'm an idiot! I thought this wouldn't happen again and I promised myself it wouldn't. I stopped running and found myself in a park.

"KAGOME!" Oh no Tomoyo was searching for me I had to hide. I jumped into a bush whilst Tomoyo walked past. She looked for a little longer but then gave up and walked home.

Once she was gone I got out of the bush and walked over to the lake in the park. The lake twinkled pink and red from the sunset. I saw my reflection I was looking a mess but then a funny looking boy was next to me. He had Bleach hair and blue eyes with a baby face.

I didn't want to look at him but he made me face him.

"Look Kagome Haruhi and I are nothing" Sunohara looked desperate. I can't forgive him that easily.

"Not from where I was looking and anyway we don't have anything. Your nothing to me" I replied acting strong.

"Fine if we are nothing then this won't change anything either" I was confused but then he moved in to kiss me…


End file.
